A Midsummer's Queen
by Nick Grizzle
Summary: During the last summer before college starts, Edd and Marie decide to get to know one another on a deeper level while listening to Queen. (Sorry for the short summary, but I don't want to give too much away. XD) [On Temporary Hold]
1. Chapter 1

[Author's Notes: Hey fellow readers, the following is my first fan fiction that is not a crossover, it will not be related to the Dr. Who EMA stories. Plus, I will attempt to use song in this. Please don't be too harsh, but constructive critiques and reviews are welcome! Keep the Edd x Marie stories flowing. While I have nothing personal against the whole Kevedd thing, I do feel that it's a bit much. So in an effort to expand the Marie/Edd community, I write this story. Also, I will place no disclaimer because the site is called for a reason. Peace, and enjoy the story!]

**A Midsummer's Queen**

Chapter 1: Playing Games

_She's a Killer Queen_

_Gunpowder, gelatine_

_Dynamite with a laser beam_

_Guaranteed to blow your mind_

_Anytime_

It's 6:00 AM and a very loud buzzing goes off in a dark and cluttered room. A single beam of light shown through the black shaded room onto a very annoying alarm clock. A pale and feminine hand reached across slowly to turn off the buzzing that echoed. Marie Kanker lazily rose up out of the bed to begin her day. Sitting up in her bed, she yawned deeply and proceeded to stagger toward the bathroom. Flipping on the light, she shielded her eyes from the piercing light. After her eyes adjusted to the light, she went ahead to take a shower. As the water warmed up, she stripped away the vintage Queen t-shirt and dark blue sleep pants. However, she had a bit of a shock stepping into the tub. "GODDAMN THAT'S HOT!" she yelled out as the hot water burned her slightly. Fortunately the temperature quickly adjusted for her and no one in the house heard her. Five minutes later, she was in her room getting dressed. Marie's wardrobe consisted of a Black t-shirt, olive drab cargo pants, and a pair of black converse boots. Returning the bathroom, she began to brush her blue hair in the usual style she had, with her bangs covering her right eye. "Damn, I look good!" she said with a slight hint of vanity.

By 6:30, Marie was pulling out of her house's garage on a black motorcycle. This was matched by a black leather jacket and helmet. She had got the motorcycle from her father as part of a huge settlement that her mother acquired from back child support. The settlement was enough to purchase a house in the Cul-De-Sac and allowed the Kankers to get out of the cesspool known as the trailer park. Marie felt truly free riding her bike into town. To feel the cool breeze against her face and riding toward the beautiful sunrise was pure enlightenment for her. She got up early simply so that way she could enjoy smooth ride. Marie pulled into the public library where she had been working for the past year. Dismounting the black Harley-Davidson, Marie took off her helmet and took a deep breath. Smiling, she thought to herself 'a good ride is almost better than ...'

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sight of a red Ford Taurus pulling up beside her. "Good morning Marie, lovely morning isn't it?" said the black beanie wearing gentleman. It was Edd Moore, AKA Double D, and the center of Marie's affections. Marie's heart raced. While she no longer hunted him down like a rampaging dinosaur, she still had a huge crush on the intellectual. Double D also worked at the library, which meant they got to see each other all the time. Quickly snapping out of her euphoria, Marie answered back. "Yeah, it was a great morning to go for a ride. You should join me sometime Double D." she said with a smirk. Double D twitched a little upon hearing that. "Well, um...yes one day perhaps." he said nervously. Marie took notice of his person. "You know, you're still cute when you're nervous, but anyways we still have an hour before the library opens, want to join me for a cappuccino at the Coffee House? I'll buy." she said inching toward him. In Double D's mind, he was extremely nervous, but yet he liked how Marie played with him. He liked it alot. Inches apart, he finally gave in. "S-sure Marie." he said smiling and blushing. Marie smiled in return and they proceeded to walk next door where the cafe was.

The Coffee House was a bit busy this time of the morning. Hipsters, goths, and bohemians all made their way to this particular cafe. It was their gathering place and it had an air of uniqueness. Like the bar scene in Star Wars, it was filled with all sorts of characters and personalities. When Marie and Double D entered they were greeted by most of everyone in there. "Morning everyone!" said Marie and Double D as they made their way to counter to make their orders. "Hey guys, what will you have?" said a certain redhead woman. "I'll have my usual Sarah, and what will you have Double D?" asked Marie. Looking at the menu, Double D carefully considered his choice. "I'll have a sausage biscuit with a white chocolate cappuccino please. Next time Marie, I'll pay." he said with a smile. Marie and Double D sat down on a couch adjacent from the door. "Thanks for breakfast Marie, and if you like I'll pay for lunch." Double D said taking a quick look to his right to get a glimpse of Marie. He was quasi-hypnotized by her mysterious beauty. That was until a large mass moved toward them.

This large mass of a person smelt of body odor and week old tuna. This was Nate, and by all accounts he was a loud, annoying, rude, disrespectful, and dirty minded. His overall impression was that of Jabba the Hutt if the alien wore black and purple clothes too tight to be comfortable for a person of his size. Not to mention 'pizza face' was an understatement for his visage that was squeezed behind thick framed glasses. It was a disgusting sight. "Hey hot stuff, why don't you have a seat with me at the back of the cafe? Maybe I can teach you how to talk dirty to me in Klingon." wheezed the behemoth. "Sorry Jabba, I don't like sexist pigs like yourself." said Marie in a fit of anger. "So Star Wars is your thing, well maybe you will be willing to use the force with me…" said the douchbag before he was cut off by Double D. "She's not interested Nate, so why don't you find your way to the nearest dumpster." he said in defiance. "Oh, so you think you can take me on you little bitch? Ha!" said Nate laughing. However before things escalated, Sarah intervene. "Nate, Tony had already warned you that if tried to start something again, you'll be banned from coming here. Here y'all's order." said Sarah as she gave Marie and Double D their orders. The two thanked her and headed back to the library.

Once they got there, Double D and Marie had breakfast while waiting out the last 30 minutes before the library opened. Marie was quiet, still in awe of how Double D had defended her. While it wasn't a shock that he did so, given that he had a chivalrous nature, but the way he did it was what amazed her. She had never heard him insult anyone before, nor getting ready to get into a fight. However, Double D noticed that she was quiet and felt something was amiss. "Are you ok Marie, you not very talkative all of the sudden?" he said concerned. Marie looked at him and hugged him. It sort of shocked him a bit. "Thanks for standing for me." With that said, she gave him a peck on the cheek. Double D turned about 50 shades of red which Marie took note of immediately. She just giggled and pulled away. A few minutes later, the librarian walked up to unlock the library's doors. "Good morning." said the librarian as she opened the doors. Marie and Double D responded in kind and set about preparing the library.

_I reign with my left hand, I rule with my right_

_I'm lord of all darkness, I'm queen of the night_

_I've got the power - now do the march of the black queen_

_My life is in your hands, I'll fo and I'll fie_

_I'll be a bad boy - I'll be your bad boy_

_I'll do the march of the black queen_

It was lunchtime, and Double D patiently waited in the parking lot for Marie to finish putting up returned books. While sitting on the bench, he began to reminisce on the reason why he decided to take a job here at the library in the first place. 'It's been two years, every since sophomore year, and yet I failed to find the courage to tell her how I feel.' he thought to himself. Since his freshman year in high school, Double D began to develop feelings toward his former childhood tormentor, Maire. Around the same time, Marie and her sisters had stopped attacking him and his friends with sloppy kisses and the like. It would seem to the untrained observer that the Kanker sisters had lost all interest in the Eds. Eddy thought it was a miracle, and Ed was too simple minded to give it a second thought. Double D himself on the other hand was intrigued. But what started as intriguement evolved into an obsessive quest into figuring out why _she_ stopped her attacks. This grew into a crush. As a matter of fact, the reason why he began working for the library was because Marie asked him to work along side her. How could he refuse?

As fate would have it, Double D's musing was cut short by the person of his affections. "Sorry Double D, ready to go?" said Marie as she walked up to him. "Sure, we can take my car." he said as he opened the passenger side door. "Ladies first." Double D said with a grin. Taking her seat, Marie responded, "Aren't you the gentleman" with a slight playfulness. Double D, taking his seat, laugh a little. "You of all people should know how polite I am." he said. The red Ford pulled out of the parking lot and headed deeper into town's business district. Enroute Double D asked, "What are you in the mood for?" Keeping his attention on the road. "Hmm… what did you have in mind?" ask the blunette as she flipped through the radio stations. "Well, I was thinking Asian. The China Wok has a good selection of dishes. That is if you would like to go there." Double D replied. After finding a classic rock station Marie answered back "Sure, I love the General Tso there." "Then it's settled" said Double D as they continued to the China Wok. The radio played 'Goodbye Yellow Brick Road' by Elton John. Both Marie and Double D sang in unison aloud with the song.

"_Back to the howling old owl in the woods, Hunting the horny back toad, Oh I've finally decided my future lies, Beyond the yellow brick road!_"

Pulling into the China Wok parking lot, they finished the song together. As the song finished, Marie was ecstatic. "That was epic! I didn't know you liked Elton John's music." said Marie. Stepping out of the car Double D smiled big and answered her. "Yes, I'm a very big fan of classic rock. While I enjoy Sir Elton's songs, my favorite band has to be Queen." said Double D. "Your favorite band is Queen?! And you never told me! Well, I guess you're still fun of surprises." Marie said walking along side of Double D who opened the door for her. After making their orders, Double D and Marie decided to dine in. They sat toward the front window. For a brief and silent moment, they looked at each other. Her green eyes met with his brown eyes. Their mutual gaze lock them in a state of calm mixed in with a little nervousness. Finally, Double D decided to make a move. "S-So, are you busy this weekend?" he asked turning away from her.

In that same instant, Marie upon hearing those words exploded inside her mind. A surge of emotion filled her entire being, thinly disguised by her outer appearance. "Y-YES! Damn it, I meant to say no, I'm free this weekend. The whole weekend." she said in utter excitement. In her mind she was busy cursing herself out for almost saying the wrong. 'Way to go dumbass' she thought. "Excellent! I'll pick you up around 6:00 Friday night. I think you'll like where we're going to hang out." Double D said with confidence. Marie was curious and she got a grip on herself. "Where are we hanging out?" she asked intrigued. "Well, every Friday night I go to the old record store downtown to look through their selections. I figured you would like to come along and go through the records with me." he said with butterflies in his stomach. "That would be epic! Here comes our food." said Marie.

Happy with thoughts of the upcoming weekend, they returned to the library to finish the work day. After lunch the workload seem to be unusually high as a lot of high schoolers came in to do college research and the like. Luckily for Double D and Marie they had finished this months in advance so they both could enjoy their last summer before starting college. Marie was tending to the front desk while Double D worked on the printers. Unfortunately a rather unpleasant visitor decided to pay a visit. "Hello my blue hair vixen, ready to be plowed tonight." Nate had no regards to the fact he was in public, let alone a library. Marie was less than amused. "Sir, this is a library not an escort service. Please go about your business or otherwise I will have to ask you to leave." said Marie harshly. "Well, I need to return these books, preferably I would like to put a book in YOUR return box." said the gross and sloppy patron. Marie desperately tried to hold her tongue because her job depended on it. Otherwise she would of ripped Nate a new one with what she had to say. "Sir, return your books and LEAVE." Marie barely could control her anger. Nate dropped off his books and loudly made his way up.

After this recent encounter with the slob, Marie took a deep breath and counted silently. Double D returned from fixing the printers. He took notice that Marie wasn't too happy. "Marie, are you ok?" he said concerned. "Yeah I'm fine now. That fat ass Nate paid a visit. Just to annoy the fuck out of me." Marie vented. Double D laid his hand on hers and calmly said "Don't let that bastard get to you. Besides, you know as well as I do that he doesn't have a chance." This cheered Marie up and help her cool off. As the workday drew to a close, Marie and Double D walked out to the parking lot talking about their favorite songs by Queen. However, they discovered an ungainly sight. Double D's car was trashed and vandalized. The windshield was busted, the mirrors knocked off, and the tires were slashed. Scratched on the dented hood was the signature of the culpit: 'She's not yours. Nate.' Like an atomic bomb, Double D went off. "WHAT THE FUCK! WHO THE HELL IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD DO THIS! I'm going to call the cops, then I'll have to call the insurance company. How am I going to get home." Marie walked over to her motorcycle and got a spare helmet out of the side compartment. "Here, I'll give you a ride home. Then, you can make the phone calls you need to make." Marie said handing Double D the helmet. Double D took out his cell and alerted the police of what happened and had his car towed.

After the tow truck left, Marie cranked up her Harley. "Come on Double D, time to go. Don't be too shy holding on to me." she said to cheer him up. Double D was a bit uneasy about riding on a motorcycle, but since Marie offered he went ahead and climbed on. After putting the helmet on, he nervously held her waist as they rode off back toward the Cul-De-Sac. At first Double D was a little scared, and this in turn cause him to hold Marie a little tighter. Of course, Marie didn't mind. In fact she enjoyed it. The black motorcycle pulled into the circle of houses. Double D let go and stepped off the bike at his stop. "Thanks Marie for the ride. I have to say you're a great driver." said Double D as he turned back to face Marie. "You're welcome, and if you need a way to work I'll be happy to pick you up." she said with a smirk. "May have to in the morning. I'll pay you gas money." Double D replied. "Sure thing, well perhaps I'll see you later tonight. See ya." Marie said before driving down the street. Double D waved bye to her and went into his house. There was no sticky notes, but no one was home. That meant that he was free for the night. Sitting down on the couch, he thought about what had transpired today. "Well, my car is vandalized, but at least I got to hang out with Marie." he said to himself. With that said, he entered the kitchen and prepare himself some dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

[Author's Notes: So far so good I think, and hopefully you all also like the story. Not really ground breaking but hopefully as the story proceeds it may have a few twists and chapter is a little short, but hopefully exciting. Please don't forget to review and all constructive critiques are welcomed! Peace, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!]

Chapter 2: Dynamite With A Laser Beam

_I'm burning through the sky Yeah!_

_Two hundred degrees_

_That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit_

_I'm trav'ling at the speed of light_

_I wanna make a supersonic woman of you_

Marie pulled into the garage and took off her helmet to be greeted by Lee. "So, you finally got ol' sockhead to ride with you, did ya?" said the older Kanker out of curiosity. "Yeah, because his car got trashed by lard ass, you know the douche who haunts the cafe. Double D had to get it towed and he called the police. If I get my hands on that fucker I'll make sure he dies of a heart attack." answered Marie putting away her things. Lee was silently thinking and spoke. "So fatso trashed your man's ride? Well I have nothing to do tonight, want me to take care of it?" asked Lee. Marie faced her sister with a suspicious look. "What are planning Lee? You usually don't ask to do things unless there's something you want in return." said Marie. "Well, the same fatso grabbed my ass the other night, and I would like a little revenge, so I figured I could also deal a little more damage on your behalf." said Lee as she pushed her red curls out of her eyes. Marie nodded and replied, "Just be sure to get out of there before the cops come to pick him up, ok?" Lee walking outside said, "No worries I'll be in and out before you know it. Later." Marie went into the living room to sit down and rest for a while. It occurred to her that she was home alone.

"I'm home alone...hmm…" Marie said to herself as she went to her room. The Kanker's mom worked nights and the youngest sister, May, began working with her. So Lee and Marie usually had the house to themselves at night. But tonight was different and Marie decided to jam out. Changing into more comfortable clothes, consisting of a t-shirt and shorts. A few moments later, Marie was eating a hot pocket and laying on the couch listening to Bohemian Rhapsody. "_So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye? So you think you can love me and leave me to die? Oh, baby, can't do this to me, baby, Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here." _sang Marie after finishing her meal. Then the doorbell rang. Marie jumped and quickly turned off the music. She then answered the door to find a surprise.

Standing in the doorway was Ed, of all people. He stood nearly 6' 4'' which dwarfed Marie. Big Ed had a dopey grin on his face as he stare aimlessly into space. Fortunately, he was a lot cleaner than usual. "Um… Ed? Hello? Earth to Ed?" said Marie trying to get his attention. Then something clicked in the simpleton. "Oh hello Marie! Um… is your sister home?" said Ed going back to his default. Marie stood there puzzled. Usually the largest of the Eds would be terrified of even approaching the house. Let alone asking if May was home. "May's at work Big Ed. She works at the Waffle House in town with my mom. You could find her there. Um… Ed?" Once again Ed made contact with reality. "Oh, right. I'm sorry. TO THE HOUSE OF WAFFLES ED MUST GO!" cried Ed as if it was a battle cry. He ran off, tripping on the curve, but got back up on his feet to run to the Waffle House. Marie stood there scratching her head curious at Ed's change in behavior. "Maybe he finally grew a few brain cells." she said.

Meanwhile, across the street Double D got a visitor. "HEY SOCKHEAD! COME ON ALREADY I'VE GOT THINGS TO DO!" yelled Eddy at the top of his lungs. He continued to ring the doorbell and proceeded to knock on the door. Little did he know that Double D was in his room doing research on his ants. While he did his work he listened to music on his iPod, so he didn't hear Eddy's obnoxious yelling and banging. After Double D finished counting his ants, turned around was surprised to find Eddy knocking his door down. BAM! "GOOD LORD EDDY! Why the hell did you knock my door down?" Double D cried out. Eddy simply ignored Double D's ranting and cut to the chase. "Well, I just heard that your car got trashed, and I figured that me, you, Ed, Kevin, and Rolf could go teach Fat Bastard a lesson. What do ya say Sockhead, want revenge?" said Eddy in a nonchalant tone. Eddy proceeded to jump onto Double D's bed, messing up the covers in the process. "Eddy, must you always try to mess up my room every time you visit? Messy, messy, messy. Anyways, no I do not want to go seeking revenge. Calling the police and issuing a charge of vandalism was enough. Besides, there's plenty of evidence to ensure that the court will find him guilty. Seriously, would you please get off my bed please!" ranted Double D.

Eddy got up off the bed and walked over to his friend. Eddy towered over him, standing at 6' now making him the second tallest. His fashion sense was still the same. "Look Sockhead, a bastard like that deserves worse than the cops booking him. Besides, we can use the old Eddy Magic to get us in his house and then we can pound him." said Eddy. "No Eddy. Because then he would have leverage against us and we'll wind up in jail with him. Anyways, don't you think jail would be worse considering the conditions." Double said trying to get his point across. Eddy started to become annoyed that Double D refused to take matters into his own hands. "Fine, I'll just do it for you." Eddy said and stormed his way off. Double D didn't even try to to stop him, knowing Eddy's ego wouldn't allow it. "I guess I'd better be ready to get a phone call from the county jail." he said to himself, resuming his studies.

_Now I'm in your room_

_And I'm in your bed_

_And I'm in your life_

_And I'm in your head_

_Like the CIA_

_Or the FBI_

_You'll never get close_

_Never take me alive_

"GODDAMNIT! WHERE THE FUCK IS EVERYONE?!" Eddy bursted into a flaming rage. It appears that no one was available to back him up on his path of vengeance. Kevin was on a date with Nazz, Rolf refused to help due to another family reunion, and lastly Ed and Jonny were nowhere to be main reason why Eddy wanted to get back at Nate mainly because he was out of a ride now. Out of the Eds, he was the only one not to have a car. This pissed him off royally. He stormed off into the woods to the apartment complex on the otherside. One way or another, he was going to get even.

Along the path leading to the apartments, Lee had already scouted out the area. The redhead carefully studied the area. She wanting to get even with Nate, but just wanted to threaten him with a sexual harassment charge. Nothing more, nothing less. She was in better control over her angry and thus more calculating. Lee knew of the charges facing him already from Marie, and figured that another, more severe charge would scare him away from her and her sisters. But before she could finish her mission, she heard a noise and a lot of complaining from the woods. Lee quietly snuck behind a bush to spy on whoever was coming up behind her. Stomping his way through the bushes was Eddy. "That fat fuck won't know what hit him when I, Eddy, World Champion of Scams busts this guy's chops halfway across the world." ranted Eddy as he beat his chest his fist. However, it seems the World Champ forgot to look down. "Whoa!" Eddy cried out as he fell. CRASH! He failed to notice Lee's foot hanging out from the bush. "Ow, damn, got to be…" Eddy said trying to get up. "Well, ain't I a lucky girl. Here I was about to knock some sense into ol' Nate when a stud falls out of the sky in order for me to play nice." Lee said mockingly. She hoped that she could intimidate Eddy into running away, that she could carry out her plan in peace and without idiotic intrusions.

Eddy however stood up and looked at her. In a rather unexpected move Eddy said, "You're going to need a bodyguard because I'm not leaving." This threw Lee off a bit. "So, you ain't afraid of me anymore?" she asked confused. "I have other things to worry about and besides I grew up since then." he said in a grim tone. Lee was a bit intimidated for once. "Ok, but we're going to do things my way or else." responded Lee as she lead the way. Eddy remained silent. Once they got to the apartment building they found that the police had already arrested Nate. Upon seeing this, and noticing how many handcuffs were needed to detain him gave Lee and Eddy both a good laugh. "So, Eddy want to swing by Waffle House and get something to eat?" asked Lee. Eddy was no where to be found. "Huh, figures. He's not mad, so he's afraid. I'll get him one of these days." she said to herself. Quietly, she made her way back home.

It would seem that during Lee and Eddy's adventure Ed had made his way to the Waffle House. Standing at the door, Ed was attempting to remember why he came. "Now what did I have to do? Oh yeah." He pulled out a free waffle coupon. "Free waffle yum!" he was all jittery with excitement and joy. He walked in and took a seat at the bar. A waitress walked up to his seat. "What would like tonight?" asked the waitress. "I would like to order a gravy and biscuit plate and, … oh! I have a coupon for a free waffle. Please!" Ed said with a very big smile. The waitress laughed a little. "Sure thing hon, ok a gravy and biscuit plate with a waffle for here May." said the waitress. Then May looked up and saw Ed sitting there counting his teeth. The other waitress walked past her and quietly said, "A real keeper that one May." May turned back to her work and thought to herself 'Hopefully.'


	3. Chapter 3

[Author's Notes: So far I am happy that the story is being well received. I'm also glad to read such wonderful reviews, and I thank those readers for their critiques. To make up for the shortness of the last chapter, this chapter will be of normal length (~2500-3000 words). I'm now at over a hundred views, I hope I get more with this chapter. XD Please feel free to review and enjoy the story. Peace!]

Chapter 3

_Is this the real life?_

_Is this just fantasy?_

_Caught in a landslide,_

_No escape from reality._

Eddy ran as fast as he could. His heart pounded the inside of his chest. The shock of Lee and the rush he was experiencing. Along the wooded path, he ran right into a spider web. This added to his anxiety. "Fuck! fuck! FUCK!" he cried out as he staggered around trying to clear his face of spider webs. Luckily it didn't take long for him to wipe them off. "I hate spider webs." he said and continued his way back to the Cul-De-Sac. Little did he know that Lee had been quietly tracking him down. Once he reached the Cul-De-Sac, she decided to abandon pursuit. "Maybe next time dreamboat." she said to herself. She made her way back to her house to think about what had transpired that day. Eddy on the other hand decided to pay Double D another visit. However, being that it was 11:30 pm Double D would be sound asleep. As he walked to his house, Eddy bumped into Ed. "HI EDDY!" said Ed happy as a clam. "Where the hell have you been, Lumpy?" asked Eddy who had finally cooled off from earlier. "I was at Waffle House enjoying a free waffle with gravy!" answered Ed with all sort of giddiness. "Whatever Ed, well time for me to head home. Night." Eddy said finally feeling tired. The two continued to their homes to sleep the night away.

Double D was in a deep slumber as his mind drifted into the land of dreams. There, he found himself in a very surreal predicament. He was in a classroom that was dimly lit with the glow of a sunset coming in from the windows. In his astral form he looked around at the familiar layout. He walked to the middle of the room when all of a sudden a neon blue python appeared in front of him. The snake lunged at him and he began to run from the serpent. Running to the door, he tried to open the door. But, it was locked. The blue python stopped, just inches away. Double D's dream self turned and faced the snake and began to chase it around the room. Then, the snake once again would turn on him and chase him. This continued until Double D finally woke. His eyes snapped open and he quickly rose up in his bed. He scanned the dark room. "What an unusual dream? Perhaps some water then back to bed." he said to himself as he found his way to the kitchen. Taking a glass from the cupboard, he took it to the sink to fill it up. As he filled the glass, Double D looked outside. A vague blue shape formed on the window. This scared the shit out of Double D. "AHH!" he screamed as he dropped the glass. Fortunately, the glass was plastic. After regaining his composure, Double D realized that it was just a reflection of the blue street light in front of his house. "Well, I'm just overreacting." he said aloud. After he finished his water, he went back to bed. While he went back to sleep, he didn't get any restful sleep as the dream reoccured over and over again.

The next morning the sounds of a motorcycle cranking up woke the tired Double D. Despite his exhausted vigor, he got ready quickly in order to keep Marie from waiting. He lazily walked to meet her. The blue haired maiden was there waiting on him with her spare helmet in hand. "Morning...are you feeling ok?" she asked noting that he was like a zombie. "Oh, um I hope your morning is going better than mine. I had a terrible dream last night, and it costed me some rest." Double D said as he put on the helmet and climbed on to the back of the motorcycle. "What sort of nightmare was it?" asked Marie as they pulled away. "I'm not sure." he said loudly in order for Marie to hear him over the engine. A few minutes later they had arrived at the library. Sitting outside, Marie attempted to talk to Double D about the bad dream. "So what happened in the dream?" she asked. Double D didn't answer as he was in deep thought. "So, are you going to tell me or what?" said Marie slightly annoyed by the silence. "Please forgive me Marie, I'm just not comfortable talking about it." Double D said with an uncertain tone in his voice. "Do you really want me to force you to talk?" Marie said staring him down. "No, it's just it's really crazy and I can find no logical meaning behind it. If you don't mind, will you be willing to wait for me to tell you at our lunch time?" he politely asked. Marie let out a deep sigh and then said "alright then. But if you don't tell me I'm going to hold you down and make you tell me." she said in a joking manner with a smirk. Double D nodded and smiled slightly to acknowledge the deal. But inside his mind was burning with a furious search for a meaning behind the dream.

_Pressure pushing down on me_

_Pressing down on you, no man ask for_

_Under pressure that burns a building down_

_Splits a family in two_

_Puts people on streets_

Around the same time the library opened for the day, Eddy was still silently snoozing away. That was until his dad came into his room to wake him up. "Eddy, time to wake up." he said loudly. Eddy stirred, slowly pulling the covers away. "I'm getting up Dad -yawn-" he said scratching his sides. "Well, go ahead and get ready. We've got cars to sell today." his dad with a bit of glee in his voice. About a year ago after a long and unfruitful job hunt, Eddy finally went to go work with his dad at the Chevy dealership in town. While it wasn't the most exciting job, it did pay well and Eddy liked the money. However if it weren't for that, he wouldn't even bother with the job. Mainly because it was dull, boring, and he couldn't help but feel he was conning people like his brother. Ever since the incident that happened in eighth grade, he took a strong distaste to his former behavior. While he enjoyed making money, he didn't want to scam people for it anymore. This was further reinforced by the eventual arrest of his brother, who had been involved in money laundering. There was no way in hell that Eddy would wind up like that, and made sure he wouldn't. "I'm all ready to go when you are Dad." Edy said walking into the kitchen. The two head out for the dealership.

'Another boring day, but another dollar.' Eddy thought to himself as he sat his desk. About an hour had passed since coming in for the day. Luckily, it was casual Friday, thus didn't have to wear a suit like the rest of the week. However, no one had came in so far today. He laid his head on the desk and proceeded to hit the back of his head repeatedly. However, there a ringing when the doors opened. "A customer!" said Eddy excitedly. He quickly walked to greet the customer. It was none other than Kevin, who had came in to get his truck looked at. "Hey dorky, know where the mechanic's at?" asked Kevin, of course using the term dorky in a friendly manner. Eddy, sulked a little considering it wasn't anyone looking to buy a car, but at least it was a friend which in turn made things a little bearable. "He's not in today Kev, he only comes in Mondays through Thursdays. But I can make you the first person in line to see him next Monday." said Eddy. "Choice, alright man thanks. See you then." replied Kevin as he walked out of the building. Eddy returned back to his desk. Back to hitting his own head again. However, he stopped and decided since business was slow, he would pass the time texting his friends.

Back the library, Double D was on his 15 minute break. Sitting a table, he all manner of dream books surrounding him. The books had information on everything available on dreams, from ancient mythologies to modern day research on dreaming and from Freudian ideas to New Age. Double D was viciously reading every text and scribbling notes down. But in the back of his mind knew his labors were in vain. Closing the book he was reading in futility, he placed his hands on the sides of his face. "This is hopeless. The only thing I can find is it's either an overactive imagination or something to do with sexual intercourse. My dream doesn't fit any know description. If I didn't know any better, I would even try to use a supposed psychic to tell me something." he said defeated. Of course, he said this aloud thinking he was alone in this part of the library. "Why go to a psychic when you can just talk to me." said a voice coming behind him. Looking around, Double D noticed Marie looking at him with concern. "With all due respect Marie, I wished you would stop doing that, you know I don't people coming up from behind me. Oh, I so sorry for my harsh tone, I'm just frustrated. It's rare for me to be able to figure something out." Double D said changing his tone from harsh to soft. Marie took a seat beside him and scanned through the book. "I don't think Dr. Freud is much help. You're not the type who wants to sleep with his mother." she said with a bit of a laugh. Double D couldn't help but laugh a little at the joke. "Well, I don't think none of his theories make sense anyways." Double D said feeling a little better. "Well try not to obsess over it. I know it will drive you crazy, but we'll talk more at lunch." said Marie as she went back to work. Double D followed suit and returned to work himself. 'I wonder' he thought to himself.

Getting close to lunchtime, Double D finished checking in returned books at the front desk when his phone buzzed. After putting away the last book, Double D snuck a peek at his cell. It was a text from Eddy. It read: hey sockhead me me at the coffee house when you get lunch. Double D couldn't text back right away as the librarian came in. "I'll take it from here Edd, go to lunch." she said. Double D gathered his things, and proceed to thank the librarian before heading out. Marie wasn't too far behind. "Ok, so where we headed for lunch so you can tell me what's with the dream." Marie said in a very forward manner. Double D straightened his beanie and answered. "How about the Coffee House?" he said. "Sure thing. Let's go." she said taking him by the arm. This took Double D by surprise and sent shivers down his spine. Waiting on them was Eddy, who was relieved that he was finally at lunch. The Coffee House was relatively empty, except for a few hipsters in the back chatting about their new Apple laptops. Sarah walked up to his table. "Mind if I sit with you, I'm taking my 15 minute break." she asked before sitting down. "Knock yourself out Sarah." Eddy replied. The tired redhead took a seat. "It's been a boring and tiring day, usually Fridays are busy. How about you, sell any cars today?" asked Sarah. Eddy got slightly mad, but just took a deep sigh and replied "no, and it's been a boring day for me too. Only Kevin showed up today about getting his truck looked at." Sarah nodded and stretched a little. "Well, the day's half over." she said cheerfully as she got back up to return to work. Eddy nodded. "Don't work too hard." he said to Sarah. "Same to you." said the redhead. A few minutes later, Double D and Marie walked in.

Eddy took immediate notice of the Kanker. "Hey Sockhead, I think you're shadow grew blue hair." he said in humor. "Yes, I hope you don't mind if she tagged along." Double D said motioning for Marie to sit first. "Hi Eddy." Marie said with an overtone of sarcasm. Eddy just ignored the comment. "Well anyways, I've had the most boring day at work. No one showed up to buy a new car. This job fucking sucks." complained Eddy as he turned his attention to Double D. "Well, could be worse. At least you've got a full eight hours of sleep." Double D retorted. Marie studied the two while they talked. She never held Eddy in high esteem, and found that his bossy nature annoying. Especially when he ordered Double D around or talk down to him. However it didn't bother her too much because she knew Double D always came back with a snappy, smart ass comment. In some ways it was interesting to her to watch how all three of the Eds interacted with one another. It was very reminiscent of the Three Stooges, but with less slapstick. "Alright, I've got to go back, y'all lucky to have 30 more minutes for lunch. Later." said Eddy as he dragged his feet back to work. Double D could finally talk to Marie about his weird dream. Looking at her, he said "Where shall I start with these disturbing thought forms?" he asked. "How about the beginning of the dream?" asked Marie simply. Thus the talk was away.


	4. Chapter 4

[Author's Notes: Wow, I'm now over 200 views with this story and that means this is my most successful story. Well I think the last chapter has gave a few subtle hints of what's to come, but I'll let you readers decided which parts are foreshadows. The dream sequence in the last chapter was infact based on an unusual dream of my own, so I figure it would make an interesting allusion to Double D's subconscious. Well, better not get into this too much, because that's what the story's for, lol. Once again, please feel free to review and as a reminder that all constructive critiques are welcomed. Please enjoy. Peace.]

Chapter 4: Now We're Here

_A baby I was when you took my hand_

_And the light of the night burned bright_

_And the people all stared didn't understand_

_But you knew my name on sight_

"Well, the beginning of the dream was sort of typical. I found myself in a classroom, one from our Junior High. But, it was mostly dark, but there dim light coming from outside. It was dusk and the sun was setting. As I went toward the middle of the room and a large, neon blue snake lunged at me. The snake began to chase me around the room. Finally when I was cornered, I took action and began to chase the snake around, much like how it did me. This continued until I woke up." said Double D as he enlightened Marie on the dream. Marie was silent in thought. She immediately concluded the meaning of his dream. Double D took note of her silence. "Very strange dream, isn't it?" he said hoping to get a response. Marie remained silent for a few seconds more, but then she spoke. However, it was what seemed to be a completely unrelated to the topic at hand. "H-how do you feel about me? It may seem that it's totally unrelated, but trust me it could give us a clue about why your dream is troubling you." Marie asked with her explanation in hand. Double D was took by surprise by the question. He didn't know exactly how to respond. It was true now that he harbored a crush on her, but at the same time he was still a little afraid of her. The memories of all the attacks he endured from her, all of the unwanted kisses, and the endless public embarrassment flooded his mind. Yet, despite the assault of all of these negative memories did little to move him. In fact, he let go of them. The dream had become clear to him. So, carefully he decided on what to say to her.

"Marie, I know our past wasn't exactly on good terms, and because of that I cannot lie and say I'm not afraid of you. However, there's a conflict within me, because now I forgive you for all of that and there's more. When you and your sisters stopped chasing me and my friends, I became curious as to why. As I tried to figure out why you stop, I slowly found myself drawn to you. Passionate this attraction was. I wanted to be your friend, possibly more so. While I never put much stock in dream interpretation, this dream stood out. I think I finally figured out it means. Deep down, I'm still conflicted about how I feel toward you. It's not about the way you treated me in the past, no, it's about whether or not I should share with you those feelings or not. Well, I guess I just shared them now. So, I think I have feelings for you. Is it love, I'm not sure, but I would willing to bet that at it's core it's most certainly inspired by love." answered Double D. His face turn blood red with noticeable heat coming off of it. Marie was completely shook. Years and years, she had hoped and prayed that Double D would return her affections. Marie Kanker was willing to give up everything just to hear Double D admit he had feelings. The blue haired Kanker was speechless. Totally speechless. Double D took her hand into his own. The heat radiated from his hand made hers feel like ice. Their eyes were quantumly locked. Their hearts began to pulse in unison. Both began to slowly close the gap between them. Their noses were mere millimeters away. However, the passion was cut short.

Double D's cell phone went off. Looking down at it, Double D groaned. "Time to head back to work. Are you still willing to come with me tonight to the record store?" he asked as the two went outside. "Y-yes! Most definitely. But, I have one question. How long have you felt this way?" she asked blushing. "At least two years, possibly longer." he said with a grin. Marie couldn't help but giggle. "Well, you should've told me sooner Oven Mitt." she said playfully. They entered the library together. It seemed that both were truly enlightened by the revelation of their mutual feeling. Sometimes it takes a dream for one to come true. Dreams are funny like that.

A couple of hours later, Double D was working the front desk again, but he had already checked in all the returned books. He was silently reading, but was interrupted. There in front of him stood Ed. The largest Ed-boy had silently appeared in front of Double D, however his scent betrayed him. Luckily, he was no where near the level of Nate's stench. "HI DOUBLE D!" yelled Ed in pure excitement. Double D could barely cover his ears and quickly snapped on Ed. "Ed, do you not realize you're in a library?! You have to speak softly so that way you don't disturb the other patrons. Otherwise you would be very rude!" remarked Double D to his absent-minded friend. "Oh, I am so sorry Double D. Ed didn't mean to be rude, but I have an important question to ask!" said Ed, this time far more quietly. Double D smiled and politely concurred with his friend's request. "What is your question dear Ed?" he said curious. Normally Ed never bothered to ask Double D questions, and when he did they usually were off the wall and random. However, it would appear that Ed was full of surprises. "If a girl makes you very tasty gravy, would that be a good reason to get to know her better?" asked Ed with all seriousness. Double D was a bit shocked and surprised. However, his logical ways processed quickly that his simple friend was interested in a girl. It was widely believed that Ed was afraid of girls because of 'cooties'. Despite this, Double D was proud of his friend for finally stepping above the quite elementary notion, albeit in Ed's own unique way. "Well Ed, I would believe so if she wishes to get to know you better." answered Double D to the best of his ability. This fortunately satisfied Ed. "Okiee Dokieely do!" Ed said softly and quickly exited out of the library. Double D thought to himself about the whole manner. 'Well, this is a record for Ed. This was the longest he's stayed in a library willingly. Not to mention he's finally interested in woman.' Double D said in mind. Around 20 minutes later work at the library concluded.

_Honey you're touching something, you're touchin' me,_

_I'm under your thumb, under your spell, can't you see,_

_If I could only reach you,_

_If I could make you smile,_

_If I could only reach you,_

_That would really be a breakthru - oh yeah._

Marie and Double D climbed aboard the black Harley and rode off to the record store in downtown Peach Creek. The cool evening breeze was exhilarating and cloudless sky coupled with a beautiful sunset was a good omen for the night. Double D held on to Marie tightly, not out of fear but he wanted to be close. If someone could see through Marie's face through the helmet, they could see she was blushing with pure delight. On either side of them, passed by the various shops, offices, and residences each with their own unique individualism. One could really feel the small town consciousness propagate through here. Coming to an intersection, the couple was caught by a red light. "Having fun back there?" called out Marie with an audible laugh. "Yeah, but don't forget to take the next right up here." Double D replied. The street light turned green and once again the cool breeze brushed against Marie and Double D. Turning at the next right, they pulled into a modestly sized parking lot with a grey-bricked building to match. On top of the build was a sign that read in faded letters TERRY'S RECORDS. After parking and removing their helmets, Double D and Marie walked inside.

Inside the record store was a melting pot of all sort of musical goodies. A pleasant musk filled the place with a nostalgic flair and atmosphere. The walls were lined with various band pictures, posters, and aged instruments. Many of the pictures were autographed and signed. In the middle of the main room was dominated by large bookshelves packed to the gills with records, CDs, tapes, sheet music, and guidebooks. Marie looked around with her eyes brightly lit up at the pure awesomeness that surrounded her. "Like what you see?" called out a voice coming from the back. Double D directed Marie to the back where the voice came from. A tall man in his late 60s stood there. His face was lined with a golden beard with fine patches of silvery grey and long greying hair in the back to match. "Hello Mr. Knight, this is my…" said Double D, stuck on which word to say. However Marie saved him. "Girlfriend, hi I'm Marie, nice to meet you." she said holding her hand out. Mr. Knight met her hand with his in a handshake. "Hello, boy you better do better than that when your woman is with you. She just might slap you upside the head." said Mr. Knight in a joking manner to Double D. Double D and Marie couldn't help but to laugh at the old store owner's remark. Marie took an instant liking to the place. "Well, if you kids need anything just yell at me. Be loud too, years of playing guitar really wrecked my ears. Of course didn't help that I didn't know what low volume was." said Mr. Knight as he retreated to the back room. "Will do sir!" said Double D as he and Marie began their exploration.

Afterwards, Double D and Marie scanned through the packed records in the classic rock section. Each shelve was organized by artist and band. "Aerosmith, Beach Boys, the Beatles, CCR, Dobie Gray, Mr. Knight has them all. He also keeps the records well organized too. It's just being at work except I can move about freely and not have to worry about patrons." said Double D flipping through the records. Marie eagerly looked through the Q shelf which was overloaded with Queen records. "Oh my god...he has 'A Night At The Opera', and it's vintage! 1975 with original cover and everything." Marie said almost squealing with delight. Double D looked over and smiled. He walked up to her and got close. "I'm betting this is your favorite album by them isn't it?" he said with a smirk. Her green eyes locked with his and with the utmost seriousness she said "Yes." Double D was took aback a little with her sudden serious mood swing. Fortunately she instantly soften and cheered up when she slowly let out a smile. "Well, I found my selection for tonight, how about you?" Double D inquired. Taking the record with her, she proudly strutted to the cash register in the back with Double D in tow. Of course Mr. Knight met with them to make the transaction. Looking at Marie's album Mr. Knight was clearly impressed by her choice. "That's a good one." he said and carefully place the iconic record in a brown plastic bag. After paying for their records, Marie and Double D thanked Mr. Knight and left for Double D's house.

Back in the Cul-De-Sac, Ed was busy with a Godzilla movie marathon. For Ed, monster movies were a daily ritual, especially since he work from home as a comic book artist. His art skills were the best out of anyone's at Peach Creek High. The big ed-boy had entered an art contest hosted by Marvel Entertainment. He managed to win first place which landed him a job as an artist. Also, he was on salary which meant he got paid very well. So now, Ed could pretty much do whatever he wanted after work sessions. "Oh boy! Oh boy! Oh boy! Godzilla will kick Mechagodzilla's big shiny butt with his atomic breath! RAWR! Ha ha ha ha." he said in total excitement sitting in his favorite chair in his now much cleaner room. That was part of the deal with his parents if he wanted to still at home that he would have to keep his room clean. They were happy for their son's success as an artist, but still were unsure if he could function in the real world. So they gave him the choice and he chose home. So after a week and a half of heavy duty sanitation work, Ed kept his room since then. As he continued to enjoy his monster bash, Sarah came down to his room. "Ed, you've got a visitor. Ed? ED!" she said getting his attention. "Oh hi baby sister! I'm watching Terror of Mechagodzilla, want to join me?" he asked. "No Ed, but now that I got your attention you've got company upstairs. Maybe she will want to join you for the movie." Sarah answered back. As soon as she said that Ed took off faster than the USS Enterprise going into warp to greet his company. Sarah couldn't help but laugh at her older brother's antics as she returned to her room. Since starting high school, Sarah underwent therapy for anger management and it greatly benefited her. Plus, working at the Coffee House also helped her become laid back too. But, she still had to be stern with Ed sometimes because he always need someone to look out for him.

May was sitting in the living waiting on Ed. She had came at his request from earlier and had nothing better to do since she was off work tonight. Since the night Ed had dinner at the Waffle House, he became interested in her. The Kanker had finally used the right bait to capture the big Ed's eye. 'So far, so good. This part of my plan is working' she thought to herself silently. She didn't have long to wait because after exactly a minute and a half of being there, Ed appeared out of nowhere like a ninja. The blonde was startled by his entrance. "Hello May, do you like Godzilla movies?" said Ed in usual goofy manner. May smiled and said "Hell yeah." The two went down to Ed's room to continue the monster bash. It would seem to outside observer that Ed acted uncharacteristically toward May, when in the past saying her name would cause in a frenzy of panic. However, Ed figured that since she cooked the delicious gravy from his meal the other night, he figured it would be ok to get to know her better. Down in his room, he offered his chair to her, using the etiquette lessons he learned from Double D. May took the seat while he sat on a stool beside the recliner. The two became hypnotized by the TV screen as the large mutant dinosaur fought his robotic counterpart.


	5. Chapter 5

[Author's Notes: Wow, 375+ views this was something I thought this story couldn't pull off. Thank you to all you readers who made this possible! Anyways, nothing much to go into deeper here other than the character Mr. Knight was based on my high school art teacher. It was in his class that I had started to listen to classic rock and when Queen became my favorite band. I hope everyone has enjoyed the story so far and as always reviews are welcomed! Peace!]

Chapter 5: Too Much Love Kills

_Too much love will kill you_

_Just as sure as none at all._

_It'll drain the power that's in you_

_Make you plead and scream and crawl_

_And the pain will make you crazy_

_You're the victim of your crime_

_Too much love will kill you_

_Every time_

Around 8:30pm, Double D and Marie pulled up at his house in the mostly quiet Cul-De-Sac. The black motorcycle hummed until it fully wound down. Stepping off the bike, Double D laughed while taking off his helmet. Marie noted his laughing and asked "What's so funny?" She approached him closely until they were only millimeters apart. Double D looked at her and smile. "That I could get use to holding you while riding on your Harley." he said with a soft tone. Marie gave him a playful look and wrapped her arms around him. "Why don't you hold me now!" she playfully pleaded with that almost evil grin. The grin she use to have when she and her sisters would attack the Eds years ago. Without hesitation, Double D concurred her command and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Your wish is my command!" said Double D in a joking manner as Marie snuggled into his chest. Then Marie looked up and met his eyes with her own. It seemed to be a replay of events from earlier, however this attempt was far more successful. First their noses then their lips closed the gap between them. An explosion of endorphins pulsed through bodies and minds. They were in homeostatic harmony and mutualistically as one in their emotions. For the both of them this kiss was the first real kiss. The two nineteen year olds finally discovered what love was. After 30 seconds, they struggle to break away, but together they ended the initial high of the bliss. For a few seconds more they just studied one another ensuring that this is what they wanted. Indeed it was.

The newly announced couple were not alone because in the bushes a raptor stalked them. But, to use the word raptor would be a bit harsh considering the spy was quite harmless, mostly. In the bushes was none other than Jonny and his wooden companion Plank. They observed in every detail the whole passage of events between Marie and Double D. They didn't find it too surprising. "You were right Plank! Marie and Double D are seeing each other. What's that? What do you mean I'm being nosey? I'm a stalker?! Keep this up mister and I put you time out." said Jonny as he exited from the bushes with his best friend in tow. As soon as he had left the bushes, Jonny was confronted by another raptor. This one was far more violent, but too talkative for his own good. "So Jonny boy, looking for pine cones again or were you spying on Double D?" said Eddy as he emerged from the shadows. Jonny became frightened but quickly spoke Plank's thoughts. "Plank says he saw Double D and Marie Kanker kiss!" said Jonny spilling out all of the information he knew. Ever since he tried to attack the Eds back in middle school and got his ass kicked by the other kids in the Cul-De-Sac, Jonny had became increasingly skittish around the Eds and the others in general. So when someone wanted information he willingly gave it through Plank of course. "They what?!" Eddy said with a curious look. Eddy was willing to be tolerant of the two's friendship when they started working together and even manage to allow Marie to hang out with Double D and himself at the Coffee House during lunch. However, in Eddy's mind it was weird. One would think he would get angry at the thought of learning that one of his best friends was dating Marie Kanker, but he wasn't. Instead curiosity flooded his mind. "Thanks Jonny." said Eddy, uncharacteristically polite. He walked back into the darkness and left Jonny back to whatever he was doing. 'I need to figure this out.' he thought to himself.

Eddy headed for Ed's house, thinking that perhaps Ed knew something about Double D's new relationship with Marie. In all honesty, Eddy didn't know what to think of it. A few years ago, he would of went off like a volcano if Double D had decided to date Marie and would of done anything to break the two apart. Now that he was older he didn't give into such angry outbursts on a whim, mostly. This new situation was new ground, a new environment for him to observe. After all, he didn't quite hate the Kankers as much as he use to, but still old memories die hard. Eddy couldn't help but feel a suspicious that the Kanker Sisters were up to something. Nothing 'evil' to say, but that they could be secretly plotting to score on all three of them. Walking up to Ed's house and knocking on the front door, Eddy had no earthly idea about what he was about to witness. Sarah answered the door. "Hey Eddy, Ed's down stairs with May." she said answering Eddy's question before he could ask it. The result was Eddy being for the first time in his life speechless. He stood there in a daze as his brain try to make sense of what he just heard. Sarah on the other hand was getting impatient. "Are you just going to stand there or go to his room?" Sarah said getting annoyed. "Oh..yeah." said Eddy as he rushed past her down to the basement where Ed was kept.

Ed's room was dark, not even the TV was on. Nestled in the covers, Ed and May laid asleep in each others' arms. They were decent mind you. The toll of watching 29 Godzilla movies was in full swing. While they slept, their dreams were filled with all sorts of ungainly images featuring the likes of Godzilla and his monstrous kin. This was heaven for May and Ed. Of course, as with all things, the bliss was cut short when the door to Ed's room was busted down by Eddy. "WHAT THE HELL! Fuck, sorry…" Eddy said when immediately turned around so he wouldn't see any exposed parts of the two bodies. Ed and May both lazily woke to find that they were sharing a bed. "Woops, sorry May I did not know the bed was taken." said Ed slightly embarrassed. May realized where she was and matched Ed's blushing. However, Eddy was tired of waiting. "Are you two fucking decent yet or…" said Eddy being cut off by May. "We've been decent the whole time. We fell asleep during the Godzilla marathon." she said rising up from Ed's bed. Ed followed her cue and rose out of his bed too. "Nope, we are as decent as two beavers in a wood factory Eddy!" cried out Ed. Seeing both of them fully clothed, aside from shoes, gave Eddy some relief. "Yeah, but I find it funny that my two best friends have hooked up with two of the Kankers." said Eddy in total smart ass tone as he stormed his way out of the house to his own home.

_It's a hard life_

_To be true lovers together_

_To love and live forever in each others hearts -_

_It's a long hard fight_

_To learn to care for each other_

_To trust in one another right from the start_

_When you're in love -_

Across the lane from Ed's house, Double D and Marie were busy jamming out to the new records they got earlier. They laid on Double D's bed singing along to the music as the custom built stereo system manufactured the sweet harmonies and chords the young couple enjoyed. It was a fantastic sight. One could say they were higher than Lucy in the sky, but such an analogy wouldn't be able to compare to what was happening to them. Then the next song was about to play when Double D suddenly paused it. Marie looked funny at Double D and asked, "Why did you do that?" Double D walked his way over to his neatly organized closet and pulled out a case that held a dark red, electric guitar. After hooking up the amp, Double D took a seat on a wooden stool on the other side of his room. Marie looked curiously at him. "What are you up to Oven Mitt?" she said playfully. "Well, the next song on your album is the song 'Love Of My Life'. I figure since I know how to play it on my guitar that would attempt to sing it to you. I bet you know the history of the song." Double D said smiling as he prepared himself to play the song. Marie knew the answer and answered him. "It was a song that Freddie Mercury for his girlfriend, Mary Austin. It was about how smitten he was with her." she said blushing knowing what Double D had in store for her. Then Double D began to play and with skillful bliss perfectly matched the tune. A few minutes later, Double D finished the wonderful and love filled song.

"_Back - hurry back,_

_Please, bring it back home to me,_

_Because you don't know what it means to me -_

_Love of my life_

_Love of my life…"_

Double D softy finished the last line and set aside his guitar. Marie had tears of joy in her eyes as she clapped and cheer on Double D. This made Double D turn red and he took his seat next to her. "I'm afraid I cannot match Mr. Mercury's performance, but none the less I think you are pleased with it." he said as he wrapped his arms around her. Marie scooted over onto to his lap and kissed him. "I'd say it's the best cover version ever." she said and continued with the kiss. Marie pushed Double D on to his back and resumed the lovely assault. While in this state of bliss, Double D found that hands were held firm against Marie's hips. After a few minutes more, Marie rose up and took Double D's hands and placed them under her shirt. With their instincts in autopilot, Marie and Double engaged into a more pleasant and nocturnal activity as the stereo resumed playing and clothes fell to the floor around the bed. Like a coordinated dance, Marie and Double D found themselves entangled by their bodies as heart racing sensations pulsed through their bodies. Both were breathing hard and had excessive amount of body heat radiated away from them. With the tension building up the moment of ultimate ecstasy was upon them. Both cried out in unison as they released. They cuddled with the sheets wrapped around them and kissed each other softly. "I love you Edd." said Marie as she drifted asleep. "And I love you too." replied Double D as he too fell asleep. The moonlight shined down on both of their bare forms laid in eternal harmony as they shared a dream. This was sweet surrender and a mighty force in the arsenal of nature.


End file.
